Aaron Whacker
Early Career and Soccer Career(2008-present) Gunner Aaron Sampson known mainly as Aaron Hads or simply as Hads(born 27 October 1994), is an American-Armenian descent professional wrestler, who is currently mainly working for his created e-federation Internet Honoree Wrestling.He was the first IHW and PWS Triple Crown winner and has won many major awards and titles. He has also set some records in the wrestling industry, such as being the first wrestler to be set to the USSR Legion Walk of Fame and being an Oscar awards co-host. He debuted in October 2009 after graduated the STREAMFED wrestling school in Rio de Janeiro. . His brother is also related to pro wrestling. He is quoted to say "A month after I started martial arts, I was respected at school and defended other people from bullying". He was known to be a straight A student. He was a huge fan of all sports he known in his very early years. He decided to become a great pro wrestler when he was 7 years old. He has a quote he said when he was only eleven years old:"I'm wrestler today,was yesterday and will be in future!" Before starting Junior high, at the age of 12, Karlen visited Japan,where were the all anime and manga dreams of Karlen. "I have always been a big fan of anime and manga (Japanese comics and animation), and My favorite show is SASUKE."I was never bad,and I always helped people whom I meet. When he was 14, he joined independent federation PWS. In 2011 he founded Internet Honoree Wrestling and was later started cooperating the federation. In Big Money he defeated Damian Wesley in a Two Flowers Match. In the first round he lost in 1000-350,but in the second he won with 10,000-500. In June 22, it was revealed that Sampson survived in a tragical massacre at a night club, that securred 60 Deaths and 199 Injures. Hads injured both his legs and his back and he was to be out from the ring for more than a single year. In August 2011,Hads signed a two year contract with EAW. In the time he had huge problems and particularly never entered a show for EAW . In late 2012 Hads was oficially released from EAW, they stayed that he was asked for a release due to his lack of talent, and also that they hadn't a role for him on this period. However Hads stated that he wil be retiring soon and that the reason is that he had already achieved nationwide level fame and there were other youngsters waiting for response,after this he marked some farm bases. In the most major, he entered in a brawl against popular wrestler Kassius Gravon which ended in a draw as Sampson later said that the farm feds would be places in all circles in the whole world, where would be base for training young wrestlers. In October 2012 it was announced that Hads had finally recovered from injuries. He eventually was renamed Whacker and debuted wrestling for backyard federation American Wrestling Parade by defeating Call Mansen with the help of a Moonsault elbow drop. One month later he toured in three Sensation Wrestling Society events where he defeated Albert Primetime, Joseph Prankster and JC Billion respectievly. Currently,Whacker is semi-retired. Trivia •He is married to Rebecca Salineux •He is a born-Christian. •He has attended Wrestlemania XXIX •E-Wrestling Observer Newsleter voted him as most improved wrestler of the year 2009 •His partner is also a pro wrestler. •He owns a restaurant named Foodie Garden. •He has been part of the tryout program for FCW. •He has finished College of Arts via online degree. •He has finished Harvard University for only one year. •He has a special website in which he illustrates how people can found missing persons. TV Credits *Bones(2009;one episode;himself) *Shake it Up (2009;one episode;himself) Finishers *''450 Splash%(October 2008-November 2008) *Starship Pain(October 2008-) *Tsunami Kick(October 2008-) *Kudo Driver(Only on wrestlers that are smaller than 255 pounds) (October 2008-) Signature moves *DDT *German Suplex *Northern Lights Suplex *Superkick *Spinning Kick *Wasabi Kick *Punch *Arm Bar *German Lights Suplex *School Boy *Cocksrew Drop '''Used weapons' *Shinai Championships and Accomplishments *'IHW Heavyweight Championship'(1 Time) *'PWS Transatlantic Championship'(1 Time) *'PWS Northern Florida Championship'(1 Time) *'PWS Northern Florida Tag Team Championship'(1 Time) *'PWS Commonwealth British Championship'(1 Time) *'The First PWS Triple Crown Champion' *'The First and ONLY Wrestler to Win an IHW Title and PWS Title so far!' *'The Youngest Wrestler to win a PWS Title EVER!' *'The Youngest IHW Wrestler to win a Match EVER!' *'The First Wrestler to become PWS Triple Crown!' *'ONLY EVER DAMN WRESTLER TO HAVE RECORDED A N:1 CHARTS SINGLE!' Category:Armenian wrestlers Category:Armenian characters Category:1993 Births Category:1993 Category:Christian Wrestlers Category:EAW Extremists Category:1994 Births Category:1994 Category:2012 Category:2011